


You are my sunshine

by Starbuck09256



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Mulder POV, Pregnancy, msr fluff, post revivial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbuck09256/pseuds/Starbuck09256
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	You are my sunshine

Spring falls away with the warm glow of summer. He’s unsure how to handle anything these days not unlike the first time. He wasn’t around for the vomiting the headaches nosebleeds and aches. The weird sleeping patterns and the constant need to have him inside of her. This time they are more focused more careful. The years of gallivanting through the sun and stars risking so much more than they ever knew. Not really knowing that what they wanted and needed was right beside them carefully disguised in yearning and adoration, respect and fear. Tethered to each other not through obligation but through loyalty and uncompromising love.

She had left when he made her feel like an obligation like he wasn’t worthy of her love, of anyone’s love. She had left to prove that his heart hadn’t been in shambles that what they had was real enough and maybe that was the problem. Reality beckoning at their door like a dog starving for attention. He had been lost and now as he lays next to her, her sundress swaying in the breeze as their daughter wiggles inside her swollen belly, he’s found his truth. Not the truth he raged at the skies for but the one that the profiler in him had never bothered to address analyze or share. He had always been searching for a family. How cruel had life been that he allowed the same stubbornness and anger to fuel him to the point of costing him the one thing he sought so feverishly.

She had put herself as his family early on. Saving him not just from himself but from those who took his challenging mind as a risk of their own self fulfillment. Their own families at risk of the truth coming out. Every time risking someone’s family somewhere. She sleeps easily on the worn blanket in the grass. Their picnic sitting on the edge of the small creek that runs through their obscene acreage. The on the run blanket that they used in the back of cars sheltering them from headlights, sirens and their own angry tears. How far they have come as the sun beats its warmth on them. He finally stops running and shouting to the heavens only to discover that when he finally embraced the darkness he was welcomed by the dawn.


End file.
